Measuring Love
by writingforthemoney
Summary: His words echoed in her mind every time that feeling struck her. Tag/Spoilers-The Glowing Bones in the Old Stone House.


Measuring Love

**Measuring Love**

_**Summary: **__His words echoed in her mind every time the feeling struck her. Tag-The Glowing Bones in the Old Stone House._

_**Pairing: **__BB of course!_

_**Spoiler:**__ The Glowing Bones in the Old Stone House._

_**A/N:**__ There is probably a slight bit of OOC but I was watching the episode again and this idea struck me, and wouldn't leave until I wrote it. Besides it's long overdue for me to write/post a story. And for those of you that are reading 'Hearts Pain Love's Gain' I've an EXTREME case of writer's block when it comes to that story, I'll try to write another chapter by the end of the month. I'm so sorry!_

_--_

"Y'know you should let me help." Booth said as he sat waiting for her to bring whatever she had cooked over to the table.

Putting on her oven mitts she answered him, "No. Cleaning up. You can do that." Laying the plate in front of him she saw his smile causing one of her own.

"Great. Woah, Mac 'n' Cheese!" he said with a 'he he' laugh of excitement, "Wow, Bones this, this looks fantastic!" he exclaimed picking up his fork.

Brennan was now sitting adjacent from him, grabbing her fork she looked up at him in disbelief, "Yeah? Really?"

"Yeah, I mean…," he paused looking down, "you shouldn't have I mean, all this work just for me?"

"What?" she asked a bit flustered, afraid he'd read into her true intentions, "No, I mean it wasn't that much."

They each took a bite in silence until Booth started to enjoy his Mac 'n' Cheese a little loudly. Brennan smiled at him and tried not to laugh. Once he had finished the bite in his mouth he smiled up at her, "This is unbelievable."

"You like it?" she asked taking another bite of hers.

He looked up at her smiling, showing those remarkable dimples of his, "I'd like to be alone with it." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes at him but laughed just the same, "She said I could go with my instincts, so I put in a little fresh ground nutmeg."

"Well she taught you well." He gave an approving nod, while he took another bite. Then glanced at her and smiled appreciatively, "Thanks Bones."

She hope the dark overcast of her kitchen would conceal her flushed cheeks, and shrugged, "Yeah well you know you have to eat, right?"

His dimples shined as he agreed with her, "You gotta eat, always gotta eat."

Those dimples made her try and figure out exactly why she had gone to the trouble of making dinner for Booth and herself. She always felt a bit of an attraction between them but lately it just seemed to be there all the time, even out in the field or in the lab with all the squints around them. Brennan was afraid of the feelings he provoked in her; she was mad at him one minute, but then all of a sudden she had an overwhelming feeling of something she couldn't or wouldn't describe. And every time this feeling struck her during this case Booth's words from the day before echoed in her mind, _"Might not want to admit it Bones, but there's some things like love that just can't be measured in your lab."_

Booth found out, after his fifth helping of Mac 'n' Cheese, that Brennan was serious about him cleaning up, when she threw a soapy dishtowel in his face. "Uh!" he complained.

"I told you, you could clean up." She smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes at her, but stood none-the-less and walked to the sink. She filled the sink with their plates, and while he washed the remnants of cheese off she refilled their wine glasses.

Brennan watched him as he scrubbed the plates clean; his strong hands covered in suds as they entered in and out of the soapy water. _"Might not want to admit it Bones, but there's some things like love that just can't be measured in your lab."_ His words entered her mind as it drifted to what else those strong hands could do, but before her mind thought of how it would feel for the fingers on those hands to enter in and out of other things, he spoke breaking her out of her revere, "Bones?"

"Yeah?" She shook her head.

He grinned, "I said I'm done." He walked around the countertop to where she was standing, "Bones what's wrong."

She swallowed hard, "I was just thinking." She smiled, walking to the couch and sitting down.

He followed her, "About what?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She answered taking a sip of wine.

"Ah, come on Bones, tell Booth what's on your mind." He prodded teasingly.

She rolled her eyes but smiled, "I was thinking about you said the other day." She looked up at him, seeing that he didn't understand she elaborated, "About love not being able to be measured in the lab."

He nodded with a side smiled, "And?"

Their heads were turned toward each other now, wine glasses in hands, "I think you might be right."

His eyes widened and his mouth stood agape, "Wait," he spoke as he put his glass on the table in front of him, she did the same, "You said I was right about … love?" He couldn't believe it, Dr. Temperance Brennan who thought that love was just an increase in dopamine levels, said he was right!

She smiled, "Yes. I think you have a point. I mean everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and up until recently I've always thought mine would never change…but…"

"But what?"

She looked down, "Sometimes I get this feeling in my stomach, and in my knees…I just can't explain it."

He lifted her chin with his finger, and mocked her lovingly with a straight face, "It's an increase in your dopamine levels."

She laughed outright and slapped his chest, "Booth!"

He smiled, "When do you get these feelings? And why do they suddenly make you want to question your beliefs about love?"

She took a deep breath, "Because I'm attracted to someone who believes in love that isn't just an increase in dopamine and norepriphrine levels."

He took a deep breath and prayed to God above that it was him she was speaking of, "And what does he believe love is?"

"I don't know exactly." She looked deep in his eyes, "You tell me."

He smiled, "Well I'm not sure about what this guy your attracted to thinks love is," she rolled her eyes at him, knowing that she read in her eyes that it was him, "but I believe that love is being with the one person in the world that makes the world seem right, if only for a moment. Holding someone and feeling your heart beat in time with theirs. Love is when your stomach flutters with butterflies when they enter a room with a smile on there face. Love is when you see them in pain you hurt just the same because you don't know what you can do to help, but when they look at you and lie saying everything's okay your knees go weak at the softness of their voice. Love is…" his explaination was cut off by her lips upon hers.

"Booth" she said quietly as she pulled away, "Stop talking."

He smiled widely at her, "Anything you say." He leaned to her and touched her lips with his to kiss her like he'd only dreamt of.


End file.
